Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Okamii Uzumakii
Summary: Tres nuevos pequeños han llegado a Konoha y será deber de Kakashi cuidar a uno de ellos. ¿Podrán una persona fría y una frágil llevarse bien? Kakashi x Nagato. Muy leve Yaoi. Continuación de "Feliz Cumpleaños, sensei". Este Fanfic es un viaje al pasado del Fic ya mencionado


**Rating:** K **  
Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

 _Fanfic dedicado a Nagato por ser su cumpleaños hoy 19 de Septiembre ^^_

En este Fanfic se muestra como llegó Nagato a Konoha, por lo que es como un viaje al pasado (?) luego del Fic "Feliz Cumpleaños, Sensei".

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 **···Un Nuevo Comienzo···**

Eran las 12 del día en la aldea de Konoha. Era un día soleado y tranquilo, en el cual se podía apreciar a algunos aldeanos haciendo sus labores cotidianas, a algunos ninjas caminando volviendo de sus misiones y a otros más recién iniciándolas; entre estos ninjas se encontraba un joven Anbu que caminaba parsimoniosamente hacia la Torre del Hokage.

Aunque le habían citado a las 9:00 am, él había preferido llegar más tarde, pues a final de cuentas no le dijeron que fuera algo urgente.

Con suma tranquilidad y una expresión neutral aunque con un tinte frío que ocultaba tras su máscara Anbu, tocó la puerta de la oficina, escuchando casi en seguida un —Adelante—. Por lo cual entró con tranquilidad a la oficina, obteniendo de inmediato las miradas tanto del Hokage, como la de otro hombre que se encontraba allí.

-Lamento la tardanza, había mucho tráfico- se disculpaba el joven Anbu, quitándose la máscara haciendo sonreír levemente a ambos hombres mayores.

-Descuida. Kakashi, te hemos citado aquí porque Jiraiya quiere hablar contigo sobre algo importante —dicho esto, puso su mirada en su antiguo alumno- Adelante, Jiraiya- finalizó el Hokage, dejando que el otro hombre hablara.

-Gracias tercer Hokage —luego de su agradecimiento, miró al joven peliplata— Kakashi, supongo que recuerdas que yo pasé un par de años en la aldea de Amegakure entrenando a unos chicos —comenzó, y al ver asentir al menor, continuó— Lord Hokage ha hablado con Hanzo, y ambos han permitido que esos tres pequeños niños vengan a vivir un tiempo aquí. El problema es que yo no podré quedarme para cuidarlos-

Según Jiraiya terminó de decir aquello, el muchacho ya estaba suspirando con cierta pesadez, ya imaginando hacia donde iba todo.

-Entonces… Tendré que cuidarlos yo ¿cierto?- interrogó, sin poder ocultar la pesadez de tener que cuidar a tres niños pequeños.

-No precisamente —ante esta frase, el menor arqueó una ceja— Lord Hokage se encargara de cuidar de dos pequeños. Tú solo cuidarás a uno- expuso el Sannin, extrañando y sorprendiendo un poco al peliplata.

-¿Por qué… solo a uno?- no pudo abstenerse de preguntar, momento en el que ambos hombres se dieron una mirada.

-Ven un momento- pidió Jiraiya, caminando hacia el balcón de la oficina, siendo seguido por el menor.

-Mira hacia haya —señaló con la mirada a tres pequeños que se encontraban jugando cerca de una cisterna de agua con un pequeño cachorrito— Quiero que te fijes bien en el pelirrojo. Es un Uzumaki, pero lo que es de mayor importancia… son sus ojos- dijo con seriedad el hombre, obteniendo toda la atención del poseedor del sharingan, quien fijó su vista en el chico que le decía, notando aun en la distancia que los ojos del niño eran distintos.

-Probablemente no reconozcas esa mirada, pero…- antes de seguir hablando fue interrumpido.

-Es el Rinnegan —atajó, ocultando en lo posible su sorpresa— ¿Cómo es que un niño puede tenerlo?- interrogó Kakashi, mirando al Sannin, quien solo negó leve con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Pero a ese pequeño es a quien quiero que tú cuides. Necesito que alguien tan habilidoso como tú se encargue de cuidarlo- pidió Jiraiya, sorprendiendo otro tanto más al Hatake, quien suspiró por lo bajo.

-No creo tener las suficientes habilidades como para cuidar de él- se sinceraba el muchacho, sintiendo como el Hokage caminaba hasta estar a su otro lado.

-Yo pienso que sí las tienes, ambos creemos que tú cuidarías bien de ese niño- dijo Hiruzen con tranquilidad, sonriéndole al peliplata, quien meditó unos momentos.

-¿Qué habilidades tiene ese niño?- preguntó el joven Anbu, mirando al Sannin.

-Pues…-

Jiraiya comenzó a contarle a Kakashi todas las habilidades que tenía el pequeño pelirrojo, las cuales eran muchas, demasiadas para un niño de su edad, pensó Kakashi.

-Un niño que a sus diez años domina los cinco tipos de chakra, y que además aprende rápidamente cualquier jutsu —murmuró las palabras del mayor, más para sí que para los otros dos— Sinceramente… ese niño me supera —dirigió su mirada al pequeño pelirrojo— No sé exactamente que se supone que le enseñe, es más hábil que yo- concluyó Kakashi, mirando a Jiraiya, y luego a Hiruzen.

Ambos hombres le dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa.

-Puedes enseñarle mucho. Sobre todo… como controlar su chakra- explicó el Sannin, viendo que el peliplata ladeaba la cabeza, algo incrédulo de aquello.

-Tú posees un gran control de chakra. Le vendrá muy bien al muchacho el que tú le entrenes y cuides de él- apoyaba la idea el Hokage, haciendo suspirar al joven Anbu.

Aunque se encontraba incrédulo de lo que los hombres le decían, sabía que dijera lo que dijera terminaría cuidando al niño, por lo cual solo suspiró y aceptó sin más protestas.

-¿Cuáles serán los términos del cuidado que le daré?- preguntaba con más neutralidad el menor.

-Nagato se quedará a vivir contigo solo por un año, hasta que cumpla los doce años y sea un poco más independiente para vivir con sus amigos en una casa los tres. Le enseñaras lo que creas conveniente y vigilaras que no le suceda nada malo- comenzó con la explicación el Hokage, sorprendiendo al Hatake quien rápidamente iba a protestar.

"¿Vivir conmigo? No, no, no" pensó el joven peliplata.

-Entonces dicho esto, vayamos con los niños para que te los presente a todos- dijo Jiraiya, sin dar tiempo a replicas por parte del muchacho, pues en seguida comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la oficina, sonriendo como si nada, haciendo bufar por lo bajo al Hatake, quien le siguió con cierto gesto resignado.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos rumbo al pequeño patio que se encontraba alrededor de la Torre, Kakashi iba pensando en cómo cambiaría su vida ahora que tendría que cuidar de aquel niño.

"Solo será un año, no es mucho tiempo" pensaba, suspirando y negando leve, dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle respecto a la edad del niño.

-Jiraiya, si el pequeño tiene diez años… ¿Cómo es que pasara conmigo solo un año?- interrogó confundido.

-Ah, eso es porque Nagato cumple once años en unos días —respondió sencillo— Y no podré estar para hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños- murmuró por lo bajo, dando un suspiro resignado, aunque en seguida miró al peliplata a su lado, comenzando a sonreír amplio.

-Entien… ¿Qué? —preguntó al notar la mirada que el hombre le daba, captando unos momentos después lo que pensaba el mayor— No, no, no- negó inmediatamente.

-Oh vamos, necesito que alguien le haga una fiesta de cumpleaños, y ahora que estará a tu cuidado sería buena idea que tú la hicieras- decía animado el hombre, viendo como el Hatake negaba una y otra vez.

¿Una fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Para un niño? ¿Y hacerla él? ¡Por supuesto que no! Con esfuerzo soportaría al chiquillo. Quizás era cruel pensar aquello, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a la soledad que no se imaginaba conviviendo con alguien por tanto tiempo, y menos con un niño. Todos los niños son inquietos, molestos y fastidiosos. O al menos lo eran desde su punto de vista. Más tarde descubriría que ese pequeño Uzumaki era distinto.

-Niños, vengan aquí, quiero presentarles a alguien- llamó Jiraiya, sonriéndoles a sus estudiantes, los tres niños y el cachorro corrieron a donde él.

-Pequeños, él es Kakashi Hatake —señaló al peliplata tras él— Será quien cuide de ti… Nagato —miró al pelirrojo, este solo asintió leve— Pero solo por este día, los tres irán a pasear con él- concluyó el Sannin, causando que el Hatake casi bufara.

No sabía en qué momento había aceptado no solo hacer la dichosa fiesta para el pelirrojo, sino que encima había aceptado llevarse a los tres niños a pasear por la aldea, lo cual de paso aprovecharía él para ver qué cosas conseguía para hacer una fiesta. Solo tenía dos días para hacerla.

-Kakashi… —miró al nombrado— Ella es Konan, él es Yahiko, y por supuesto ya te hable de Nagato- presentó el hombre a sus alumnos, escuchando casi en seguida un ladrido.

-Ah claro, y me olvidaba de él —miró a un perro color miel— Él es Chibi, también estará a tú cuidado porque es el cachorro de Nagato- decía con una amplia sonrisa el hombre, haciendo suspirar al Anbu, mientras que por otro lado, el pequeño pelirrojo tomaba al cachorro en brazos, sonriendo con algo de pena, cuestión que notó el Hatake.

-Hola- los tres niños saludaron a coro, Konan y Nagato con más tranquilidad mientras que Yahiko saludó con más ánimo.

-Hola. Bueno… será mejor que vayamos a dar el paseo, para volver antes de que Jiraiya-sensei se vaya- dijo con la mayor amabilidad posible, viendo a los tres niños asentir obedientes, lo cual le sorprendió un poco.

Tan solo unas palabras más entre Jiraiya y Kakashi, y algunas indicaciones del Sannin para los niños, entre estas que le hicieran caso en todo al peliplata, y el joven Anbu se fue de ahí con los pequeños.

-¿Crees que en verdad le haga bien a tú alumno convivir con Kakashi?- preguntó Hiruzen, quien salió de la Torre para hablar con su antiguo alumno.

-Nagato es frágil pero estoy seguro de que se llevara bien con Kakashi- respondió Jiraiya, sonriendo con confianza, haciendo que su maestro sonriera de la misma forma.

-Entonces ambos se harán un bien mutuo- dijo con tranquilidad el hombre, mirando junto con el Sannin como el Hatake se alejaba con los tres pequeños.

~ /·\ ~

El joven peliplata iba un tanto pensativo, mirando de reojo a los tres niños que hablaban tranquilamente entre ellos, fijándose sobre todo en el pelirrojo.

"Una fiesta de cumpleaños para él" pensaba el joven Anbu, continuando con su camino.

Durante aquel paseo, el Hatake les mostró a los niños varios lugares de la aldea, entre ellos las aguas termales, lugar que les dijo visitarían con más calma en otro momento, y continuando el paseo terminaron pasando por el Castillo Kikyō, en este lugar los tres niños se quedaron un rato pues rodearon aquel gran Castillo, curioseando sus alrededores, seguidos del peliplata quien no les perdía de vista.

Luego de examinar y curiosear por un rato más aquella zona, los pequeños siguieron al Anbu, quien en esta ocasión iba con rumbo fijo a un lugar: Ichiraku Ramen. Ya habían paseado por una buena parte de la aldea, así que el peliplata supuso que los niños estarían algo cansados y tendrían hambre.

Haciendo una parada en aquel lugar, se sentó tranquilamente a comer con aquellos pequeños, dando un suspiro pues no había dicho mucho en el camino, solo había hablado como guía turístico sin decir mucho más, y quizás ahora que estaba sentado en calma los niños le preguntarían cosas, aunque para su sorpresa no fue así.

Los tres estaban platicando entre ellos, o al menos el pelinaranja hablaba animado con la chica, diciéndole que aquella aldea era hermosa, a diferencia de Amegakure, pues ahí siempre llovía y aquello no le gustaba, y por otro lado, el pelirrojo solo asentía a un par de cosas que los otros le decían, sonriendo de vez en cuando, pero era —notablemente— más callado que los otros dos.

Aunque por un momento Nagato dirigió su mirada al mayor, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que le miraba. Ambas miradas chocaron por unos momentos, antes de que el pelirrojo desviara su mirada con un ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, acción que sorprendió y extrañó un poco al Anbu.

Luego de la comida, el camino continuó…

-Ya no nos queda mucho antes de que anochezca, así que solo visitaremos la tienda de dangos y de ahí la tienda de jaleas- expuso el Hatake, mirando a los niños asentir con emoción, sobre todo notó un brillo en los ojos del pequeño Uzumaki, a lo que imaginó que quizás le gustarían los dulces.

De nuevo el camino fue tranquilo, los niños hablaban entre ellos y aunque el peliplata podía notar como por momentos aparentemente trataban de entablar conversación con él, simplemente retrocedían y retomaban la conversación entre ellos, algo que no sabía sí era bueno o no, después de todo… Al final del día llevaría a uno de esos pequeños a su hogar, así que tenía que tratar de al menos conocerlo un poco, a los tres de ser posible, mas sencillamente le fue imposible el iniciar una conversación con ellos.

"Vaya día" pensó cansado el Hatake.

No demoraron mucho en llegar a la tienda de dangos, lugar donde se detuvieron, compraron un par de esos dulces y en el proceso saludaron a una pelimorada que se encontraba comiendo cómodamente allí, aunque el hombre prefirió no presentarles aún a aquella chica. Estaba demente, según él, y pensó que era mejor que aún los niños no la conocieran, no fuera a ser que se les pegara alguna manía de la joven Mitarashi o que ella los fuera a asustar.

Sin más, el camino prosiguió hacia la tienda de jaleas, lugar donde compraron algunas jaleas dulces.

Terminado el recorrido, los cuatro se dirigieron a las puertas de la aldea, lugar en el que se despedirían de Jiraiya, quien partiría en una misión y volvería en unas semanas.

Durante el trayecto, los tres niños comían algunos dangos, esta vez, manteniendo silencio, cosa que extrañó al joven Anbu, y al voltear tras él notó que los pequeños le miraban, lo que le hizo ladear un poco la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó extrañado.

-No, nada- negó Yahiko con una sonrisa, poniendo su atención en otro dango que sacó de la bolsa que llevaba, mientras que por otro lado, Nagato y Konan solo negaron en silencio con la cabeza, continuando caminando con tranquilidad.

Aquello se le hizo por demás extraño al peliplata, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, por lo que solo suspiró y negó, continuando su camino.

"No sé si esto vaya a funcionar" pensó, mirando de reojo a los niños, pero en especial al pequeño que él cuidaría.

El resto del camino fue en tranquilidad, o por lo menos hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la aldea, pues fue en ese momento en el que los tres niños fueron corriendo hacia Jiraiya y le abrazaron efusivamente, prácticamente no queriendo que se fuera.

-Volveré pronto, lo prometo- decía el hombre con una amable sonrisa, acariciando las cabezas de Nagato y Yahiko.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi yacía unos metros atrás, parado justo al lado del Hokage, este miraba a los niños con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué tal te fue con ellos? ¿Pudiste conocerlos un poco? ¿O al menos conocer a Nagato?- preguntó Hiruzen, mirando al Hatake, este solo suspiró por lo bajo, pensando un momento en que responder.

-Bueno… poco a poco- respondió con tranquilidad, haciendo que el Hokage le mirara con cierta extrañez.

-Lord Hokage, Kakashi —llamó al acercarse— Es hora de que me vaya. Les encargo mucho a los niños- pidió el Sannin, mirando al peliplata, diciéndole con ello que sobre todo le encargaba a Nagato.

Kakashi asintió leve ante la mirada del mayor.

Dicho aquello, Jiraiya les sonrió a los niños, para a continuación iniciar su camino, saliendo de la aldea, tratando de no mirar las caritas algo tristes de los pequeños, pues vaya que no le gustaba verlos mal, pero era necesario que se fuera de misión.

Los tres niños suspiraron una vez que su maestro desapareció de sus vistas.

-Es hora de irnos, niños- decía el Hokage con amabilidad, obteniendo la mirada de los tres pequeños, quienes asintieron.

Las cinco personas —y el cachorrito— caminaron hacia adentro de la aldea. Kakashi y el Hokage hablaban un poco sobre los horarios que tendrían los pequeños, pues aunque Nagato fuera a vivir con el peliplata, el niño seguiría viendo casi del diario a sus amigos, además claro de entrenar con ellos y aparte con el Hatake.

"Esto será demasiado complicado" pensaba el joven Anbu, pues sentía una completa perturbación a su tranquila y estable vida.

~ /·\ ~

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando todos llegaron a la Torre Hokage, lugar donde vivía Hiruzen, y lugar donde cuidaría de Konan y Yahiko.

-Nos veremos pronto, Nagato- se despidió la pequeña con una sonrisa, escuchando un pequeño chillido de inconformidad por parte del perrito, por lo que se inclinó a acariciarlo.

-También te veremos pronto, Chibi- se despidió Yahiko, sonriéndole primeramente a su amigo y luego al cachorrito.

-Cuídense, nos vemos- se despidió Nagato, tomando al cachorro en sus brazos, acercándose a Kakashi quien ya se había despedido del Hokage y le esperaba unos pasos más lejos.

Ambos comenzaron a alejarse con rumbo a la casa del Anbu, aunque esta vez en completo silencio.

~ /·\ ~

Durante el trayecto a la casa del peliplata, este iba ensimismado, aunque de vez en vez miraba al pequeño, quien miraba alrededor con curiosidad, viendo las casas por las que pasaban.

"Quizás debería intentar conocerlo un poco" pensó el Hatake, pues aunque la idea de que el niño viviera con él aun no acababa de convencerle, era una decisión ya tomada, así que debía esforzarse porque todo saliera bien.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con la mochila?- preguntó amablemente el peliplata, obteniendo la mirada del pelirrojo, quien le sonrió un poco y asintió levemente.

-Claro. Muchas gracias- decía quitándose dicho objeto y entregándoselo al mayor, quien lo llevó con tranquilidad, dando un suspiro.

"Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba" pensó, buscando un tema de conversación, cosa que no hizo falta, pues el niño fue el primero en hablar.

-Creo que tú eres muy hábil- comentó de la nada el pequeño Uzumaki, provocando algo de sorpresa y confusión en el joven Anbu.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntó intrigado el peliplata, fijando su vista en el niño.

-Porque eres un Anbu, y eres muy joven aún, además de que…- se quedó callado ante lo último que iba a decir, provocando aún más intriga en su nuevo cuidador.

Aunque en parte era obvio que tenía que ser hábil para ser un Anbu a su joven edad, el Hatake no pensó que aquel chico fuera a meditar en eso.

-Bueno… debes ser muy hábil para que Jiraiya-sensei confíe en ti y en que puedes ayudarme con mis poderes- la queda voz del niño tomó de nuevo la atención de Kakashi, quien ladeó la cabeza levemente, notando cierta preocupación y desanimo en el pequeño pelirrojo.

-Creo que aquí quien es muy habilidoso eres tú- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pues a su ver era así: El niño le superaba con el rinnegan y probablemente en un futuro le superara en inteligencia.

-No lo creo —suspiró pesadamente— Yo no tengo control sobre mis poderes- susurró, abrazando un poco más fuerte a su cachorro, este gruñó bajito, lamiéndole una mejilla, aparentemente preocupado de ver a su dueño ponerse triste.

El Hatake miró con relativa sorpresa al pequeño, sintiendo algo en su interior removerse al ver su mirada desanimada y un tanto triste puesta en el piso.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, yo te ayudaré a controlar tus poderes- no supo de donde salió aquello, pero casi aseguró que así sería, y acto seguido, puso su mano sobre la cabeza del niño, acariciando suavemente sus rojos cabellos, obteniendo la mirada ajena.

Nagato no supo porque, pero un ligero rubor subió a sus mejillas mientras una tierna sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-Gracias- susurró con verdadero agradecimiento, relajándose y sintiéndose mejor al sentir que quizás había alguien más a parte de Jiraiya que confiaba en él.

Por unos momentos las miradas de los dos quedaron fijas en el otro, momento en el que el cachorrito miró a su dueño y luego al mayor, ladeando su cabecita curioso.

Sin decir más, ambos continuaron caminando, en esta ocasión en un silencio más relajado y cómodo.

~ /·\ ~

-Adelante, pasa- decía abriendo la puerta de su hogar y haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al pequeño pelirrojo, entrando tras él y encendiendo la luz debido a que hacía rato que había oscurecido.

Nagato entró al lugar, mirándolo con algo de curiosidad pues a partir de ese día ese era su nuevo hogar, o lo sería por lo menos por un año.

Por un momento el niño pasó algo de saliva al sentirse un tanto nervioso al imaginar el vivir solo en aquella casa con el peliplata. No sabía porque pero aquel muchacho le provocaba algo extraño en su interior, algo que no había sentido antes.

-Bueno… Mi departamento no es muy grande, pero creo que estaremos bien —comentaba mirando al niño— Espera un momento aquí, iré a arreglar el cuarto de invitados- pidió amable, alejándose luego de ver que el menor le dirigió la mirada y asintió.

-Puedes ponerte cómodo- dijo el peliplata por último, subiendo unas escaleras para ir al segundo piso del departamento, lugar donde estaban dos habitaciones.

El pelirrojo solo asintió de nuevo, bajando a Chibi de sus brazos, para en seguida sentarse a esperar al mayor, aunque el cachorro no hizo lo mismo que su dueño, pues se puso a olfatear el lugar, caminando hasta la cocina en búsqueda de comida.

Por otro lado, el Hatake entró en una habitación que se encontraba algo sucia y desacomodada, dando un suspiro cuando la vio, quedándose pensando un par de segundos si de verdad podría arreglar esa habitación en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó el pequeño Uzumaki, quien se encontraba tras el peliplata, llevando de nuevo a Chibi entre sus brazos, aunque ya estaba cansado de cargarlo y esto se notaba porque sostenía al cachorro con ambos brazos por el vientre, aunque se le iba resbalando poco a poco.

-Nagato, eh… —dio un vistazo a la habitación— No te preocupes, creo que podré terminar de arreglarla dentro de un rato- respondió con tranquilidad fingida, mirando de nuevo al chico, este solo ladeó la cabeza, inseguro de aquello.

-Si usted lo dice- decía no muy convencido el pelirrojo, haciendo esfuerzo por seguir cargando al perrito, quien se removía inquieto estando por soltarse de su agarre.

-¿Por qué no bajas a… Chibi —recordó el nombre del perro— y lo dejas que camine por la casa?- preguntó al notar a su ahora joven alumno batallar con el animal.

-Pues… es que… —se puso un poco nervioso— es que Chibi está inquieto y esta… bueno… se está metiendo a la cocina porque, eh…- titubeaba algo nervioso, pero con lo que dijo bastó para que el joven Anbu comprendiera.

-Claro, tiene hambre. No te preocupes por eso, vamos… Lo alimentaremos y de paso cenaremos nosotros; ya en cuanto terminemos de cenar vendré a arreglar el cuarto- decidió el Hatake, viendo al pequeño asentir de acuerdo con eso, puesto que él también ya tenía hambre pero tenía pena de decirlo.

-Entonces vamos- Kakashi se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, siendo esta devuelta por el pequeño quien en seguida soltó a su cachorro y caminó de vuelta a la sala.

Ambos ninja bajaron a la primera planta, entrando ambos a la cocina, Nagato desde luego ofreciéndose amablemente a ayudar a su nuevo maestro, y este con cierta sorpresa se negaba a aceptar la ayuda.

-Descuida, yo prepararé la cena, tú puedes alimentar a tu cachorro, hay un tazón y comida para perro en ese mueble de haya- señaló un mueble con la mirada, extrañando al Uzumaki quien sin replicas asintió y fue a hacer aquello, lo que a su vez extrañó al Hatake.

"Este niño es… muy tranquilo y obediente" pensaba el Anbu, sacando algunos ingredientes para cocinar, mas mirando de reojo al pequeño pelirrojo.

Nagato puso algo de alimento en el tazón y lo dejó en un lugar donde no estorbara, viendo como Chibi iba a comer inmediatamente.

-Deberías tomar otro tazón y ponerle agua también- sugirió el peliplata, obteniendo la atención del menor, este en seguida asintió y fue a hacer aquello, todo bajo la cierta atención del mayor.

-Mm... Kakashi-sensei… - llamó tímido mientras llenaba un tazón con agua de la llave.

Aquel llamado extrañó un poco al Anbu, puesto que nunca se imaginó que alguien le fuera a llamar "sensei", aunque de cierta forma le había gustado aquel adjetivo y que el niño le llamara así, pero claro que jamás lo admitiría.

-¿Qué pasa, Nagato?- preguntó el peliplata mientras cortaba algunas verduras.

-¿Tienes perros?- preguntó curioso el niño, volviendo a donde su cachorro y poniéndole el tazón con agua al lado del de comida, volteando a ver luego a su maestro, este le volteó a ver, dejando un momento su labor.

-Sí, pero son Ninken- respondió sencillamente, retomando lo que hacía, siendo observado en silencio por el niño.

-¿Y… cuantos perros son?- preguntó curioso pero aun algo tímido.

-Son ocho- respondió mientras continuaba cocinando, sorprendiendo al pequeño e inclusive al pequeño cachorro quien emitió un ligero chillido y levantó la cabeza, aparentemente habiendo escuchado y entendido aquella conversación.

-E-entiendo- murmuró Nagato, acariciando la cabeza de su perrito, este no tardo en volver a comer una vez pasó su sorpresa.

-Te los mostraré un día que entrenemos- comentó de la nada el Anbu, mirando de reojo a su alumno, este sonrió y asintió feliz.

Luego de aquella pequeña y corta conversación hubo un rato de silencio, el cual apenas varió un poco en el momento en el que Kakashi sirvió la cena, y luego del acostumbrado Itadakimasu, ambos se dispusieron a cenar.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y hasta silenciosa, aunque no era algo que incomodase demasiado al Uzumaki, después de todo él normalmente no participaba mucho en las conversaciones que Konan, Yahiko y Jiraiya tenían durante la cena.

Ciertamente, el pequeño pelirrojo era algo callado y tímido, cuestión que el Hatake ya había notado durante el paseo que había dado con los tres niños aquel día. Quizás para otras personas sería incomodo el estar con un niño que no habla mucho, pero para Kakashi aquello era perfecto, puesto que como estaba tan acostumbrado a estar solo, admitía que le sería más difícil adaptarse a cuidar de un chico que hablara mucho o que fuese más inquieto.

"Parece… un buen chico" pensó el peliplata, mirando como el niño comía tranquilamente.

~ /·\ ~

La cena y una parte de la noche pasaron tranquilamente.

Kakashi terminó de arreglar el cuarto para el niño, mientras que Nagato lavaba los trastes usados durante la cena, pues se había ofrecido a ello y en esta ocasión el Hatake cedió a dejar que el pequeño le ayudara.

-Tú habitación está lista- avisó el peliplata al entrar a la cocina, encontrándose con el menor secando algunos platos y acomodándolos con esfuerzo sobre un mueble alto, acción que le hizo pensar algunas cosas al joven Anbu.

-Quizás debería arreglar eso para que la alcances mejor- murmuró Kakashi, aunque más para sí que para el niño, quien de igual forma alcanzó a oírle y solo negó un poco, sonriendo apenado.

-La alcanzo bien, además… ya creceré- susurró Nagato, dando un suspiro apenado al sentirse tan pequeño.

Casi sin darse cuenta, el peliplata ya se encontraba sonriendo un poco bajo su máscara, pues aquella última frase del niño le causó entre gracia y enternecimiento.

"De todos modos veré que hacer con eso" pensó el Hatake, borrando su sonrisa al darse cuenta de que la tenía, entrecerrando su ojo visible al darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como —quizás— hace mucho no sonreía.

-De acuerdo, lo dejaremos así. Ven, vamos a tu habitación, es tarde y ya debes dormir- decía suave, a fin de cuentas, ahora sabía que el chico le haría caso en todo y sin protestas, cosa que de hecho sucedió, pues el pelirrojo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, siguiéndole cuando comenzó a caminar rumbo al cuarto.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó al niño una vez entraron en la habitación, la cual por cierto había arreglado rápidamente haciendo el jutsu de multi-clones de sombra.

-Se ve muy bien- respondió, mirando la habitación casi vacía pero perfectamente ordenada y limpia.

-Sé que está vacía, pero pronto iremos a comprar algunas cosas para que la arregles a tu gusto- comentaba el peliplata con tranquilidad, aunque lo dicho hizo que el niño asintiera con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, de momento no me molesta que este así- habló suavecito el pequeño, caminando hacia la cama y sentándose en una orilla, poniendo su mochila al lado, viendo a su cachorro correr y subir a la cama.

-Eh… Chibi… —dudó un poco y miró al mayor— ¿Dónde dormirá él?- preguntó algo tímido.

-Puede quedarse contigo, al menos por el momento. Cuando compremos cosas para tú habitación, compraremos cosas para él y para arreglar un lugar donde pueda quedarse- respondió tranquilamente, viendo como el pequeño le miraba agradecido.

-Está bien, gracias- susurró, dándole una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su cachorro que se acercó a él.

-De nada, ahora… A dormir, es noche. Descansa- se despidió del niño, saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Nagato suspiró un poco, soltando a su cachorro para acostarse en la cama, cosa que el animal imitó, pues se recostó al lado de su dueño.

~ /·\ ~

Pasó un rato en el cual Kakashi también se recostó, dando un largo suspiro una vez estuvo metido en su cama.

"Esto no parece tan complicado como creía" pensó, mirando un momento hacia la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama, suspirando nuevamente pasados unos segundos.

El Hatake se decidió a dormirse, pues sabía que el día siguiente sería algo largo debido a que tendría que hacer todos los preparativos necesarios para la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño pelirrojo, la cual sería dentro de dos días a partir del día siguiente.

Sin querer pensar en nada más, terminó por dormirse a los pocos minutos.

~ /·\ ~

Kakashi se había levantado unas horas antes que el menor y había salido a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta, como serían adornos —los cuales le costó elegir debido a que aún no sabía mucho sobre el niño y sus gustos—, ingredientes para hacer un pastel —otra cosa que había requerido algo más de esfuerzo por su parte, puesto que nunca había hecho un pastel él mismo—, y por otro lado había buscado un regalo para el pequeño; aunque en esto último no tuvo éxito y regresó a casa sin ningún obsequio.

"Aún me queda un día más" se dijo a si mismo al ocultar los adornos y los ingredientes para el pastel en un mueble alto.

Kakashi preparó el desayuno, el pequeño bajó justo antes de que le fueran a buscar y ambos desayunaron con tranquilidad y cierto silencio.

Luego del desayuno, el joven Anbu llevó al niño a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, aunque aún no iba a entrenarlo, primero debía conocer por sí mismo las habilidades que ese chico tenía y por lo mismo aquel día lo dedicaría a averiguar que tanto podía hacer el menor y en que le podía ayudar él.

Las horas de aquel día pasaron rápidamente hasta que fue momento de volver a casa, para entonces el niño iba algo nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el peliplata, dejando sus conjeturas, pensamientos y planes de lado al notar el nerviosismo que el niño intentaba ocultar.

-No es nada- respondió tímido, manteniendo su vista fija en el suelo.

El Hatake solo atinó a negar levemente puesto que el menor aun no le tenía tanta confianza, o al menos parecía que no quería hablar mucho de lo que pensaba con él.

Lo cierto era, que la timidez del pequeño y la cierta frialdad del mayor no combinaban bien, chocaban demasiado y era por eso que ambos no habían podido mantener una conversación de más de cuatro frases en aquellas 24 horas que llevaban juntos.

Kakashi suspiró levemente, pensando un poco en que si sería el maestro del Uzumaki, debía esforzarse por no ser tan frío con él y tratar de ganarse su confianza.

A punto estaba de insistir en preguntarle que le sucedía, cuando fue el mismo chico quien habló.

-¿Me… temes ahora?- preguntó en un susurro el pequeño poseedor del Rinnegan, sorprendiendo un tanto al peliplata, quien de inmediato captó la idea y supo porque el menor estaba nervioso.

-Era eso… —dijo más para sí— Claro que no. Tienes un poder sorprendente, pero sé que eres… —pensó un momento en que diría— Bueno. No le harías daño a nadie, al menos no a propósito por lo que pude notar- respondió con tranquilidad, ganándose la mirada del niño, quien inevitablemente sonrió con más tranquilidad.

-Yo… —suspiró aliviado— Gracias- susurró con verdadero agradecimiento.

-De… nada- murmuró, ladeando un poco la cabeza, pensando en que aquella era su oportunidad para entablar más conversación con aquel chico.

-Nagato… no tienes por qué tener miedo de tus poderes, te ayudaré a controlarlos. Dentro de poco podrás usarlos a tu voluntad, y seguramente… para algo muy bueno- comentó Kakashi, sin saber en realidad de donde salió aquella… ¿Humanidad? ¿Compasión? Que sintió por el pequeño.

Las palabras de su nuevo maestro le daban seguridad y tranquilidad, aunque además de sus palabras, el simple hecho de que no le temiera y de que quisiera ayudarlo le hacía sentirse bien y tranquilo.

-Gracias por… querer ayudarme. Yo… me esforzaré en controlar mis poderes, lo prometo- prometió, dándole una sonrisa cálida al Anbu, este solo sonrió bajo su máscara.

De nuevo hubo un rato de silencio y calma, algo que hizo que Kakashi se regañará mentalmente. Debía esforzarse más por hablar con el menor y conocerle más a fondo, aunque debía tener cuidado, pues Jiraiya le había puesto al tanto del triste pasado del pequeño, y tampoco quería profundizar tanto en conocerlo para no tocar aquellos recuerdos dolorosos.

"Esto es muy complicado" pensó el Hatake, llegando a su hogar, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar al niño, siendo ambos recibidos por el cachorro color miel.

Durante las horas que siguieron, inclusive durante la comida y la cena solo hubo silencio, roto por una que otra frase, pero no más de allí.

Sin más por hacer aquel día, ambos hombres se retiraron a dormir, aunque esto quizás era lo último que el niño haría, pues le costaba dormir, no sabía bien el por qué, quizás por qué aún no se acostumbraba al cambio, quizás por estar solo, quien sabe, solo sabía que la noche anterior le había costado dormir, y esta noche no sentía que fuese a ser diferente.

"Espero que esto pase pronto" pensó el pelirrojo acerca de su insomnio.

La noche transcurrió lenta para el niño.

~ /·\ ~

El día siguiente llegó, pero en este Kakashi despertó temprano a su alumno, pues le llevaría a desayunar a donde el Hokage y los otros dos pequeños.

Aunque Nagato estaba algo cansado por no dormir bien, no replico nada y luego de darse un baño para espabilar, salió junto con su maestro hacia la Torre Hokage.

Apenas estaban entrando a la Torre cuando Yahiko y Konan fueron corriendo hacia ellos. El pequeño pelinaranja abrazó a su amigo con efusividad, saludando después con una sonrisa al peliplata, este correspondió el saludo del pequeño y de la pequeña —quien le saludó amable— con neutralidad, viendo al Hokage avanzar hacia ellos.

Luego de un saludo respetuoso, las cinco personas y el cachorrito fueron con rumbo a una habitación en la Torre donde ya estaba listo el desayuno.

-¿Qué tal te va con Nagato?- preguntó el Sandaime al joven Anbu, este solo se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

-Bien- respondió sencillamente, obteniendo de inmediato la mirada un tanto inquisitiva del adulto sobre él.

Hiruzen se quedó pensando mientras entraban a la sala con todo preparado, mirando a los niños sentarse a comer con alegría de estar los tres juntos de nuevo.

Aquel desayuno pasó rápidamente, y al término de este, el Hokage les dio permiso a los pequeños de salir a jugar en los patios que rodeaban la Torre, y estos sin tardanza salieron corriendo junto con el cachorro.

El Hokage estaba por comenzar a dar un discurso, un regaño, unas palabras o un algo al peliplata, este lo sentía, pero fuese lo que fuese prefirió ahorrárselo, así que habló rápidamente.

-Necesito pedirle un favor —comenzó, notando que cortaba al hombre de cualquier cosa que le fuera a decir, además de que claro, tomó toda su atención— Lord-Hokage… Necesito que esta noche Nagato se quede con usted y con los otros niños, esto para adornar mi casa y hacer todos los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños que le daré- pedía amablemente, haciendo que el hombre se quedará pensativo un momento.

-No hay problema, puede quedarse con nosotros esta noche- aceptó sin más el Sandaime, y antes de que algo más se dijera, el Hatake se despidió amablemente, alegando que necesitaba aun comprar unas cosas y que era mejor irse pronto.

Sin más, el peliplata salió del lugar, yendo a los patios a avisarle a su nuevo alumno que aquella noche la pasaría con sus amigos, mintiéndole al decirle que sería por una pequeña misión que él debía realizar.

Por supuesto el pequeño creyó aquello y despidiéndose amablemente de su maestro, este se fue de allí, siendo observado desde el balcón de la oficina del Hokage por este.

-Jiraiya… —dijo al aire— Creo que no fue buena idea- dijo Hiruzen, suspirando al creer que la relación entre Kakashi y Nagato era tensa y sin nada especial que les hiciera bien a ninguno de los dos, aunque claro, se equivocaba.

~ /·\ ~

Kakashi suspiró mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea, teniendo en mente una sola cosa: El regalo de cumpleaños para Nagato.

No supo cómo fue que terminó con verdaderas ganas de darle un regalo a ese pequeño, pero lo que sí sabía es que aquello no sería tarea fácil, debía pensar muy bien en que sería lo que le daría.

Pasaba de una juguetería a una tienda, y de allí a un puesto ambulante, pero no hallaba nada. Aquello comenzaba a molestarle, puesto que sentía que tenía que encontrar el regalo perfecto.

"Creo que solo me queda una opción… Un peluche" pensó dando un suspiro derrotado, o eso hasta que vio cierto objeto a través del cristal de una tienda.

"Lo tengo" pensó, sonriendo un poco para sí.

Luego de comprar el regalo y de que lo envolvieran como tal, el joven Anbu se dispuso a volver a casa; debía adornarla y preparar el pastel, aunque claro, esto último sería quizás hasta el día siguiente, no lo sabía aún, primero miraría el libro de cocina para determinar cuándo comenzaría con la preparación del pastel.

A penas llegó a casa puso manos a la obra, comenzando con el arreglo de esta, pegando varios adornos por aquí y por allá, negando con cierto sentimiento extraño el cual no sabía que era ni porque era, solo sabía que había algo extraño dentro de él, algo que le estaba orillando a preparar todo para un "lindo cumpleaños" para un pequeño que cumpliría 11 años.

"Él… se lo merece" pensó mientras leía el libro de cocina sobre cómo preparar un pastel, aunque en realidad no prestaba mucha atención, pues pensaba en que el pequeño Uzumaki en verdad se merecía un alegre cumpleaños.

El resto del día pasó con tranquilidad, aunque el Hatake no supo porque, pero aquel día se fue mucho más lento de lo que se le iban habitualmente los días. ¿Sería que ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Nagato y no tenerlo le hacía el día más largo?

Negó con una sonrisa irónica bajo su máscara.

No claro que no, eso no podía ser así. ¿O sí?

Con aquella pequeña duda en la cabeza el poseedor del sharingan se fue a dormir, aunque… Esa noche no logró conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente como las otras noches. Pasó un largo rato sin poder dormirse, y sin saber que lejos de allí el pequeño pelirrojo estaba en la misma situación, sin poder dormir.

~ /·\ ~

Aunque la noche pasó un tanto lenta para ambos, al final terminaron por dormirse, aunque los dos muy de madrugada, cuestión por la cual les costó bastante el levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

Kakashi se levantó con cierta pereza de la cama, yendo directo a tomar una ducha para despejarse y poder terminar lo que hacía falta para la fiesta, que en este caso era solamente la comida y el pastel.

Por su parte, el pequeño Uzumaki se levantó con tranquilidad y somnolencia, dándose un baño para despertar, sugerencia de Yahiko quien ya estaba despierto y animado como siempre.

Las horas empezaron a pasar.

Nagato, Yahiko y Konan salieron de paseo con una amable joven Chunnin llamada Kurenai y con un serio joven Jounnin llamado Genma, ambos jóvenes fueron debidamente presentados a los niños por el Hokage, quien planeó que estos dos ninjas se llevaran a los niños de paseo para darle tiempo a Kakashi a terminar de los preparativos de la fiesta para Nagato.

Los tres chicos aceptaron felices el dar otra caminata por la aldea, aunque el pequeño poseedor del rinnegan iba pensando en su nuevo maestro.

~ /·\ ~

"Esto es un desastre" pensó el Hatake, quien ajeno a lo que hacía su alumno se encontraba intentando cocinar el pastel, pero no le estaba saliendo nada bien.

Sabía cocinar lo suficientemente bien para sobrevivir, pero nunca se había interesado en aprender a cocinar bien para alguien más, aunque con pensar en las noches anteriores cuando preparó comida para el niño se daba cuenta que al menos no cocinaba mal pues no hubo queja del pequeño con respecto al sabor de la comida.

"Tengo que hacerlo bien" pensaba, limpiando lo que había ensuciado y pensando en que era aquello en lo que había fallado, volviendo a intentar cocinar el pastel, poniendo más esfuerzo, incluso más del que pensó y al final su esfuerzo dio sus frutos pues en esta ocasión el pastel quedo perfecto.

Dicho dulce lucía elegante al ser de dos pisos. El primero era de chocolate blanco y el segundo de chocolate normal. Ambos pisos estaban adornados con frutas, aunque distintas, pues las del primer piso eran duraznos mientras que las del segundo eran fresas.

"Quedó muy bien" pensó satisfecho el peliplata, dejando el pastel en la cocina para salir a la sala y echar un vistazo al reloj.

5:00PM

Ladeó la cabeza con una ligera expresión de sorpresa, pues no creía haberse tardado tanto haciendo la comida y aquel pastel.

-No falta mucho para que lleguen, pero ahora todo está listo- dijo para sí mismo, caminando con rumbo a su habitación para descansar un poco, puesto que la hora de llegada de su alumno sería a las seis y treinta de la tarde.

~ /·\ ~

En algún momento de la tarde, la joven Chunnin de ojos rojos llegó a la casa del Hatake, entregándole algunos regalos que fueron enviados por parte del Hokage.

Los regalos fueron bien recibidos por el joven Anbu, quien luego de despedir a la chica fue a poner los regalos en alguna parte de la sala donde no estuvieran visibles.

"Falta cada vez menos" pensó, mirando el reloj de nuevo.

Extrañamente se sentía un tanto nervioso por aquella fiesta de cumpleaños, y eso que ya se había repetido un par de veces que era solo eso: Una fiesta de cumpleaños.

"No sé qué me pasa" negó lento, mirando la decoración en las paredes de su pequeño departamento, suspirando bajo y pensando automáticamente en el pequeño Uzumaki que ahora era su alumno.

Antes de que siguiera sumiéndose en confusiones sobre su comportamiento, escuchó varios toques a su puerta, por lo que salió de sus pensamientos para decir un apacible: 'Adelante, la puerta está abierta'.

La puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando pasar primero a Konan, seguida de Yahiko y atrás del pelinaranja iba el pequeño pelirrojo cargando a Chibi en sus brazos.

No dieron muchos pasos más cuando los dos primeros niños ya estaban abrazando al poseedor del Rinnegan y este les volteaba a ver extrañado.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- dijeron los dos pequeños al unísono, sorprendiendo al Uzumaki, quien recordó el número de día que era y mostró una expresión de sorpresa, puesto que había olvidado no su cumpleaños, sino la fecha en que vivía.

-Gracias- agradeció en voz baja el felicitado, sintiendo como el abrazo se aflojaba, momento en que su cachorro le lamió la mejilla un par de veces, felicitándole también, aparentemente.

-Feliz cumpleaños —felicitaba sonriendo amable— Kakashi te ha preparado una fiesta- decía el Hokage, señalando con la mirada los arreglos en la casa del peliplata, arreglos que solo hasta ese momento el pelirrojo notó, puesto que con el abrazo de sus amigos justo a unos pasos de la puerta no había podido ver bien hacia delante de ellos.

De nuevo hubo una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del cumpleañero, quien de inmediato fijó sus especiales orbes en su nuevo maestro, este yacía parado unos pasos delante de ellos.

Por unos segundos hubo silencio, el cual fue roto por los pasos del Hatake quien comenzó a acercarse a su alumno.

Con amabilidad y empatía, quizás más de las que quiso demostrar, Kakashi puso su mano en la cabeza del niño, mostrándole una sonrisa que aún al estar bajo la máscara se notaba era afectuosa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Nagato. Disfruta este día, y aunque somos pocos hoy, lo más seguro es que en próximos años haya más gente porque seguramente harás muchos amigos- terminó de felicitar amablemente al niño, además de claro, darle ánimos con aquellas últimas palabras.

Aunque para el pequeño los presentes eran suficientes para celebrar aquel día, sobre todo uno en especial.

Por momentos el poseedor del Rinnegan había pensado que su nuevo maestro no le quería cerca y por eso había dejado que se quedara con sus amigos, pero obviamente se había equivocado, y lamentaba haber pensado eso de aquel joven Anbu que le estaba realizando aquella fiesta.

-Yo… —se mordió su labio inferior— Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei. Aprecio mucho esto- murmuró con su usual tono de voz suave, aunque sonriéndole con verdadero agradecimiento a su maestro, quien se sintió un tanto más relajado al ver que el menor estaba feliz.

-Dichas las felicitaciones, pasen a comer- dijo el peliplata aún con tranquilidad, quitando suavemente su mano de la cabeza del pequeño, dándole una última sonrisa para a continuación guiar a todos a la mesa en la que estaba toda la comida, tanto comida normal que incluía verduras y cosas nutritivas, como tanto aquel pastel.

La fiesta comenzó con el casi banquete que había preparado el Anbu.

La comida era disfrutada por todos los presentes, incluso por el cachorrito puesto que el ninja había preparado algo de carne para él.

Y una vez acabada la comida, pasaron al delicioso pastel, el cual fue disfrutado aún más que la comida, pero aún faltaba una última cosa para terminar el cumpleaños.

Diciendo que había algo más preparado para aquella noche, Kakashi salió un momento de la cocina, volviendo a ésta llevando varias cajas envueltas debidamente y poniéndolas sobre la mesa, puesto que ya la había limpiado de todo lo usado anteriormente en la comida.

-Son regalos para ti, Nagato- dijo el peliplata con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo nuevamente a su alumno, quien miró los regalos, dudando unos momentos.

-Adelante, puedes tomarlos. Son de parte mía, de Konan y Yahiko, y por supuesto de Kakashi- dijo el Sandaime, sorprendiendo y confundiendo al Uzumaki, quien miró a sus amigos en busca de una explicación.

-Bueno… el día que no nos vimos el Hokage nos dijo que te harían una fiesta así que nos llevó a comprarte los regalos- explicó sencillamente Yahiko, sonriéndole a su amigo, quien sonrió un poco y miró a todos los presentes, sonriendo un tanto más.

-Gracias- agradeció apenado el niño, tomando un regalo y abriéndolo, encontrando dentro de este un libro acerca de aventuras ninja; una mezcla de acción con cuento para niños, algo que de inmediato tuvo la atención del pequeño.

-Jiraiya me dijo que te gustaba leer algunos libros de ese tipo, espero que te guste- dijo el Hokage, sonriéndole al menor quien le miró y devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo y agradeciendo, dejando en la mesa el libro, antes de tomar otra caja y abrirla.

En la nueva caja se encontraba un osito de peluche que abrazaba un ramo de flores de papel hechas de varios colores. Este regalo hizo reír un poco al pelirrojo.

-Muchas gracias, Konan- agradeció el pequeño a su amiga, quien le sonrió y dijo un tranquilo "De nada", estando satisfecha al ver que el regalo le había gustado a su amigo y que le había hecho reír.

El Uzumaki tomó otra caja más, abriendo esta ahora con más curiosidad, encontrando en su interior muchos dulces, de varios tipos, y en el centro de estos se encontraba un pequeño pero lindo llavero de ranita.

De nuevo una risa por parte del felicitado se escuchó, pues había recordado aquella ocasión en que él y sus amigos se vistieron como ranas.

-¡Sabía que te gustaría!- alegó Yahiko sonriendo alegre de ver reír a su amigo.

-Me gustó mucho, gracias- agradecía Nagato, dándole una sonrisa al otro chico, dejando esa caja con cuidado en la mesa también, tomando la que seguía.

En esta ocasión el niño se encontró con un marco para foto, se encontraba vacío pero era un marco muy bonito, de metal pintado de morado claro con algunas esferas pintadas de gris claro que asemejaban perlas y en la zona inferior el marco parecía llevar pintadas olas de color blanco, pero no era lo único que había en la caja, pues había un álbum de fotos bajo el marco. Al tomar el álbum el pelirrojo encontró un par de fotos de él con sus amigos y con Jiraiya, este regalo sorprendió un poco incluso a sus dos amigos. Eran pocas las fotos en aquel álbum pero al llegar al final el pequeño encontró una nota.

" _Lamento no haber estado presente en tú cumpleaños. Aun así estoy seguro de que te lo estarás pasando muy bien. Este es mi regalo y espero que te guste. El marco no tiene fotografía porque espero a cuando vuelva a la aldea, entonces nos tomaremos una foto, y quizás ya no seamos solo los cuatro, quizás haya alguien más en esa foto. Esfuérzate en tu entrenamiento. Nos veremos pronto, feliz cumpleaños"_

Nagato leyó aquella nota, pasando disimuladamente su vista del papel hacia cierto joven ninja que estaba frente a él. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del niño mientras guardaba la nota.

-Es de Jiraiya-sensei. Me… gusto bastante- dijo suave, poniendo el álbum y el marco en la caja, sonriéndoles a los presentes quienes devolvieron la sonrisa.

Luego de ver todos aquellos regalos ya solo quedaba uno, que era el regalo del Hatake.

Con incluso más curiosidad que con los regalos anteriores, el pequeño Uzumaki tomó la última caja, desatando el listón que cerraba esta, tomando con cuidado el objeto que se encontraba en su interior, mirándolo con sorpresa antes de dirigir su mirada hacia su maestro.

El regalo se trataba de una figura de plata de mediano tamaño que tenía la forma de un perrito, haciéndola lucir bastante tierna.

Aquel regalo sorprendió incluso al Hokage, quien miró de reojo al joven Anbu.

"Lamento haberte perdido la fe" pensó el Sandaime, sonriendo un poco.

-E-es… muy bonito, yo… Gracias, muchas gracias- agradeció el niño a su nuevo maestro, dándole una tierna sonrisa, ante la cual Kakashi tuvo un sentimiento extraño en su pecho, grabando esa sonrisa en su memoria.

-De nada, me alegra que te gustara- respondió amable, dándole una sonrisa cálida al menor.

Aquel último regalo iba cerrando aquella pequeña pero acogedora fiesta que le dieron al pequeño pelirrojo, por lo cual unos pocos minutos más tarde el Hokage junto con los otros dos niños se estaban ya retirando de aquel departamento, aunque claro que Yahiko y Konan se resistían un poco a separarse de su amigo, pero al final se despidieron resignados pero felices al saber que no pasarían muchos días antes de que volvieran a ver a su compañero y amigo.

Un pequeño suspiró salió de labios del poseedor del sharingan una vez que cerró la puerta de su departamento, para en seguida dar vuelta y encontrarse con la mirada del niño, ante la cual le dio una sonrisa.

-Ve a descansar, Nagato, yo me encargaré de recoger todo- habló tranquilamente.

-¿Puedo… ayudarte a limpiar?- preguntó el pequeño con amabilidad, solo que en esta ocasión no sorprendió al peliplata.

-De acuerdo, puedes ayudarme- aceptó Kakashi, caminando rumbo a la cocina, seguido del niño y del cachorro miel.

El Hatake se dispuso a lavar los trastes usados mientras le pedía a Nagato que limpiara la mesa y recogiera algunas cosas más de la cocina.

Ambos hombres se pusieron a hacer sus labores en silencio, aunque esta vez el mayor no quería seguir en aquel silencio.

-¿Cómo te fue mientras estuviste con Lord-Hokage y tus amigos?- preguntó el peliplata, queriendo entablar una conversación con su pequeño alumno.

-Bien, nos divertimos. Gracias por dejarme quedar con ellos- respondió con voz suave el Uzumaki, tirando algunas cosas en una bolsa de plástico grande, mas volteando un poco a mirar a su maestro, quien le miró también y le sonrió un poco, sonrisa devuelta por el menor.

-De nada. En algunas noches te puedo permitir ir a quedarte con ellos- avisaba de forma amable, continuando su labor de lavar trastes.

-¿De… verdad? Yo… te lo agradecería- dijo bajito, sonriendo más ante aquello que su maestro estaba casi asegurándole.

-No será nada —decía tranquilo— Mm… casi olvidaba decirte que te daré unas llaves de la casa, necesitas tenerlas, además así usaras el regalo de tu amigo- comentó, mirando de reojo al menor, este le miró con cierta sorpresa, pero sin duda sonrió feliz al oír eso.

-Está bien —aceptó animado— Eh… ¿Y al salir… saldremos siempre juntos?- se animó a preguntar curioso, pero con un deje de timidez.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al Hatake pues este no había pensado en ello, por lo que guardó silencio unos segundos mientras pensaba.

-Creo que sí, al menos durante los primeros seis meses hasta que conozcas bien la aldea, después podrás salir tú solo sí quieres, pero siempre y cuando no llegues muy tarde a casa- respondió al fin, siendo sus últimas palabras en un tono un tanto… ¿Paternal? Lo que hizo al pequeño reír por lo bajo.

Aquella pequeña risa removió algo en el interior del peliplata, debido a que hacía mucho que no escuchaba a alguien reír estando cerca de él.

-Me parece bien, sensei- aceptaba obediente las palabras del mayor, quien de nuevo sintió algo extraño al escuchar aquel adjetivo.

Sin duda todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento le parecía muy extraño e irreal a Kakashi.

-Bien —murmuró— Yo ya he terminado de lavar, ¿tú que tal vas?- preguntó secando sus manos con una toalla de papel, volteando a mirar al niño y notando solo hasta ese momento que le estaba mirando un tanto fijo, cuestión que le extrañó un poco, mas no dijo nada al respecto.

-He terminado también- respondió sonriéndole, yendo a poner la bolsa con basura en un cesto grande.

-De acuerdo… —suspiró— Es hora de ir a dormir- le sonrió un poco a su alumno, viéndole asentir, por lo cual ambos caminaron tranquilamente hacia las escaleras, no sin que antes el pelirrojo tomara las cajas con sus regalos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- preguntó Kakashi al notar que al menor le costaba mirar por donde iba al llevar cargando aquellas cajas.

-Yo… eh… sí- asintió tímidamente, viendo apenas como su maestro se acercaba y le quitaba de las manos varias cajas, dejándole solo con una, que en este caso era el propio regalo del mayor.

Con tranquilidad y cuidado, ambos subieron las escaleras, seguidos del perrito que bostezaba un poco.

Al entrar a la habitación de Nagato, este sacó la figura del perrito y la puso sobre un mueble que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada y que quedaba casi frente a su cama, entretanto, Kakashi ponía las cajas con regalos en una de las mesitas de noche, volteando a ver al pequeño, sorprendiéndole un poco que tan pronto decidiera donde iría la figura y es más, que la acomodara ya mismo.

-Se ve bien allí. Es la primera decoración de tu habitación- comentó, mirando a su alumno quien le miró y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, me gusta mucho, es muy lindo- dijo el niño, mirando agradecido a su maestro, este solo sonrió un poco.

-Luego habrá más decoración, pero de momento esa figura luce bien- decía el mayor, caminando lento hacia la puerta, deteniéndose antes de salir, aunque sin saber que el Uzumaki pensó que en realidad ya no le hacía falta más decoración, que con aquella figura le bastaba, porque era hermosa y porque se la habían dado con cariño.

-Descansa, Nagato- se despidió el Anbu, sonriéndole al menor.

La sonrisa fue devuelta al igual que las palabras, y luego del "Descanse, sensei" del pequeño, el peliplata salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Minutos más tarde todas las luces yacían apagadas. Aunque nuevamente el pequeño pelirrojo no podía dormir, por lo que se encontraba recostado boca abajo, mirando la figura de perrito, sonriendo feliz y algo embobado, sintiéndose un tanto extraño, pero dejándolo pasar siguió admirando la figura por un rato más, antes de suspirar y levantarse de la cama, saliendo de su habitación en silencio, bajando a la cocina por un poco de leche, pensando que quizás eso le ayudaría a dormir.

Una vez tuvo un vaso lleno de leche, Nagato subió las escaleras, aunque no fue a su habitación directamente, sino que se sentó en el último escalón superior, mirando desde allí la puerta de la habitación ajena, por lo que suspiró y dio un pequeño trago al vaso, escuchando el sonido de las patitas de Chibi quien despertó al verse solo y salió de la habitación buscando a su dueño, encontrándolo en la escalera y yendo a sentarse a su lado, mirándole curioso.

El Uzumaki sonrió a su cachorro y le acarició la cabeza con una mano, dando otro suspiro.

-¿Nagato? ¿No puedes dormir?- la voz del Hatake se escuchó, por lo que el menor volteó a mirar la habitación de su maestro, encontrándolo en la puerta, mirándole extrañado.

-Ah… yo… n-no, pero… siento haberlo despertado, sensei. Me iré a mi habitación- respondió entre nervioso y apenado, levantándose con cuidado y subiendo aquel último escalón, estando dispuesto a volver a su cuarto a intentar dormir.

-Espera, no te estoy regañando —decía con voz suave— ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? Y no te preocupes, no me despertaste- negó sonriendo bajo su máscara, obteniendo la atención del chico, quien se detuvo un par de pasos antes de entrar a su cuarto.

-Mm… no sé, supongo que… no me acostumbro a dormir solo- mintió en un susurro, puesto que aun estando en compañía de Yahiko la noche anterior tampoco había podido dormir, y por un momento se cuestionó a sí mismo el porqué de haber dicho aquella mentira.

Aquella respuesta hizo que el peliplata se quedará pensando un par de segundos, recordando, reviviendo viejos tiempos cuando él era un niño y se quedó sin su padre.

Suspiró un poco y sonrió leve.

-Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo- soltó de la nada el Hatake, sorprendiendo al menor e incluso sorprendiéndose a sí mismo también.

La propuesta dejó en silencio al pequeño por algunos momentos, en los cuales se debatía en sí ir o no.

-N-no quisiera ser una molestia- se negó débilmente, viendo como su mentor negaba sin borrar aquella pequeña sonrisa.

-No eres una molestia, adelante…- decía tranquilamente el peliplata, invitando con amabilidad al niño, quien terminó por asentir e ir hacia su habitación.

Nagato y Chibi entraron en el cuarto del mayor, el pelirrojo pensaba que algo andaba mal consigo mismo para haber mentido de aquella manera, aunque todo pensamiento fue olvidado cuando se sentó en la cama del Hatake y sintió el aroma de este llegar hasta su nariz.

Por un momento el Uzumaki se quedó algo embobado por el aroma, antes de negar levemente y voltear a ver a su maestro, quien le sonrió un poco y luego de cerrar la puerta de la habitación se adentró en esta y se sentó en la otra orilla de la cama, siendo ahí cuando el pelirrojo notó que el mayor llevaba puesta la banda de Konoha, lo que le hizo ladear la cabeza entretanto dejaba su vaso con leche en la mesita de noche y seguidamente se metía bajo las cobijas.

Chibi se puso en dos patas, apoyando las delanteras en la cama, emitiendo un pequeño gruñido para llamar la atención de los dos presentes, obteniéndola de inmediato.

-Adelante, puedes subir- invitó Kakashi al darse cuenta de lo que el animalito pedía, y apenas dicho esto, el cachorro ladró feliz y de un salto subió a la cama, acomodándose en la parte baja de esta.

-Sensei… —llamó tímido— ¿Por qué… usa la banda así?- preguntó bajito, mirando al mayor, quien se metía bajo las cobijas, pero al oír aquello miró hacia él.

-Bueno… creo que es algo que debes de saber- comentó el Hatake, quitándose la banda y dejando ver la cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo, el cual tuvo cerrado solo los primeros segundos, para luego abrirlo y mostrar el sharingan que había en él.

Nagato abrió un poco su boca, sorprendido de ver tanto la cicatriz como el poder ocular que llevaba el mayor.

-El… sharingan- murmuró aún sorprendido, y aunque estuvo por preguntar algo, se abstuvo de ello, debido a que imaginaba que tras aquel poder debía haber una historia no muy agradable.

-¿No piensas preguntar cómo lo obtuve?- preguntó el peliplata, cerrando aquel ojo, viendo como el niño negaba lentamente.

-No debe ser una historia agradable, o ya me la hubieras dicho tú mismo- respondió inteligente, sorprendiendo levemente al mayor, quien sonrió con cierta tristeza y melancolía, la cual se reflejó en su pupila color negra.

-Es cierto, no es agradable. Perdí a un amigo cercano, fue él quien antes de morir me dejó esto- dijo tocando su ojo izquierdo, dando un suspiro leve.

El pelirrojo pudo percibir la tristeza y el dolor que el mayor se guardaba, y quiso hacer algo para ayudarle, porque el mismo sabía lo que era perder a alguien querido.

-Lo siento mucho- susurró, acercándose lento y tímido hacia su maestro, tomando algo de valor y abrazándolo como único medio de ayuda.

Aquella acción sorprendió un poco a Kakashi, pero al dejar de lado aquella sorpresa, el calor que le provocaba ese contacto le hizo sentir algo en su interior, sentía de nuevo que algo se removía, así que impulsado por esa sensación interna, respondió el abrazo, dando un suspiro, sintiéndose algo aliviado.

-Gracias. Eso pasó hace unos años ya- susurró sin romper el abrazo, mirando al menor, este le miró comprensivo aunque con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Las personas siempre viven en nuestros corazones- dijo suave, sonriéndole un poco, haciendo sonreír un poco al mayor quien sintió algo extraño, una conexión especial con el niño, pues sentía que él podía entenderle.

-Creo que tienes razón- habló bajo, suspirando una vez más antes de ir aflojando el abrazo, momento en que el pequeño se separó lento de él, sonriéndole afectuoso.

-Gracias por tus palabras- agradeció sin borrar su sonrisa, sintiéndose mejor, algo que le extrañó pues usualmente nada aliviaba aquellos sentimientos de tristeza.

-No es nada, no me gusta… verte triste- susurró con más timidez, sonrojándose bastante más y sorprendiendo al Hatake, quien en seguida recuperó la tranquilidad y la sonrisa.

-Bien, trataré de no estarlo- dijo con una relajada sonrisa, obteniendo la mirada del niño, este sonrió feliz aunque aún algo apenado.

-Eso suena bien- habló suave, acomodándose bajo las cobijas pero quedándose frente a su maestro y cerca de este.

El peliplata también se acomodó en la cama, sonriendo mientras miraba al pelirrojo, teniendo un extraño presentimiento de que algo cambiaría, no solo su vida diaria, había algo más, ese niño tenía un brillo especial que le causaba sentimientos extraños.

-Trata de descansar, Nagato- dijo suavemente, acariciando los cabellos rojos con suavidad, notando que el menor se ruborizaba, algo que le hizo sonreír; extrañamente la carita sonrojada de ese pequeño le causaba un agradable calor en su pecho.

-Tú también intenta descansar, Kakashi-sensei- susurró cariñoso y sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro, dándole una última mirada al rostro de su maestro antes de cerrar sus ojos y acurrucarse un poco cerca de su pecho.

Kakashi sonrió al ver a su alumno hacer eso, y sin pensarlo mucho pasó su brazo sobre ese pequeño cuerpo, abrazándole suavemente contra sí, cerrando su oscura pupila mientras tenía una extraña sensación de paz y tranquilidad, siendo allí el momento en que se dio cuenta de que algo importante sucedería en su vida ahora al tener a ese pequeño Uzumaki con él.

Por su lado, Nagato sonrió al sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo ajeno junto con aquel aroma que le provocaba una extraña sensación. Por un momento se sintió relajado y… querido; esto último le causó extrañez, pero no quiso pensar en ello, solo se dedicó a disfrutar aquel calor y aquel aroma que provocaba un revoloteo en su estómago y una tibieza en su pecho.

Ambos supieron que algo estaba cambiando. La compañía que se harían de ahora en adelante solo hablaba de un nuevo comienzo para ambos.

* * *

 _ **_Fin_**_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Lo mismo de la vez pasada (¿?) Jajaja espero que les haya gustado, y lo sé, es algo muy crack pero yo soy feliz con esta pareja :'3

Este Fanfic fue para llenar algunos huecos en el fanfic que publique para el cumpleaños de Kakashi, pero… De todos modos hay huecos en la historia, esto lo hice a propósito, porque en un futuro subiré algunos one-shots que tendrán su base en este fic y en el anterior del otro cumpleaños.

Me disculpo por las siempre presentes faltas de ortografía, y sin más que decir yo me paso a retirar.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Nagato! ^^ -no le importa repetirlo-

¿Me dejan Review? =D


End file.
